Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Manga)
is a manga written and illustrated by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko, published in Gundam Ace between 2001 and 2011 and is the second, broader manga adaptation of the original Mobile Suit Gundam television series, which follows a similar storyline, but with different details. Originally, it was published in English by VIZ Media under the title "GUNDAM THE ORIGIN" but only chapters up to 25 (divided in 12 volumes) were published and it was cancelled. In July 2012, the manga once again became licensed for publication in English when Vertical, Inc. announced that they had acquired the rights to release the series in special Hardback Editions called "MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE ORIGIN" based on the Aizouban released in Japan. Both include various extras such as interviews with Hideaki Anno, Makoto Shinkai and CLAMP, side story manga and guest illustrations, The first volume was released in the Spring of 2013. From March 22, 2014, ComicWalker began publishing the Japanese and English editions with chapters released monthly. The arcs of the manga that depict events before or in the early stages of the One Year War were later adapted into the theatrical OVA, Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin. Plot The plot of the manga follows somewhat closely the plot of the original series. It is the year Universal Century 0079, and the eighth month of the vicious One Year War between the Earth Federation and a breakaway nation of space colonists, the Principality of Zeon. The story follows the crew of the ship White Base, as they fight to ferry the experimental RX-78-02 Gundam mobile suit to the Federation base at Jaburo. Chapters Volume I :PROLOGUE :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII Volume II :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII Volume III :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION EXTRA :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII Volume IV :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII :SECTION IX Volume V :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII :SECTION IX Volume VI :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII Volume VII :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII :ON THE EVE Volume VIII :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII :SECTION IX :SECTION X :SECTION XI Volume IX :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII :SECTION IX :SECTION X :SECTION XI Volume X :SECTION 0 :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII :SECTION IX :SECTION X Volume XI :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :SECTION VI :SECTION VII :SECTION VIII :SECTION IX :SECTION X :SECTION XI Volume XII :SECTION I :SECTION II :SECTION III :SECTION IV :SECTION V :BONUS TRACK :I CASVAL 0057 :II ARTESIA 0083 :III AMURO 0082 Characters Earth Federation White Base *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Paolo Cassius *Sayla Mass *Mirai Yashima *Reed *Fraw Bow *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Ryu Jose *Sleggar Law *Wong Chang *Michael Rodrigo *Etur Börbache *Job John *N'Xau *Oscar Dublin *Omar Fang *Tamura *Marker Clan *Letz Cofan *Katz Howan *Kikka Kikimoto *Miharu Ratokie *Tem Ray Others *General Revil *Haro *Matilda Ajan *Masaki *Camilla *Cameron Bloom *Antonio Callas *Admiral Wakkein *Admiral Tianem *Gopp *Woody Malden *Mosk Han *Elran *Vammas *Kolin *Barrow *Willie Kemp *Yang *Daniel Schoenberg *Werz *Ensign Magdalena Rossi *Lieutenant Raul *Ensign Watts *Ensign Shin *Master Sergeant Benjamin Adams *Second lieutenant Takaki Yajima *Master Sergeant Ritsuma *Corporal Kim *Ensign Lee Eun Joo *Master Sergeant Abe Autonomous Republic of Munzo/Principality of Zeon The Deikun Family *Zeon Zum Deikun *Astraia Tor Deikun *Casval Rem Deikun *Artesia Som Deikun *Lucifer The Zabi Family *Degwin Sodo Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Sasro Zabi *Dozle Zabi *Zenna Zabi *Mineva Lao Zabi *Kycilia Zabi *Garma Zabi The Ral Family *Jimba Ral *Ramba Ral *Crowley Hamon The Black Tri-Stars *Miguel Gaia *Mash *Ortega Char Aznable's Crew & Subordinates *Char Aznable *Denim *Dren *Lalah Sune Others *Cecilia Irene *Challia Bull *Dr. Flanagan *Flanagan Boone *M'Quve *Uragang *Romeo Garcia *Akahana *Ivanov *Conscon *Cozun Graham *Callahan *Carioca *Slender *Tachi *Braskinev *Clamp *Simus Al Bakharov *Smith Onizawa *Judock *Twanning *Giyal *Dimitri *Mulligan *Darota *Sol *Cuaran *Fix *Kohm *J.Q. *Rio Marini *Zeygan *Asakura *Torgan *Stetch *Butsham *Habe *Gabara *Connolly *Meyer *Kayahawa *Gene *Cowal *Sagred *Sergeant Ash *Lieutenant Willie Macho *Donovan Matgloss *Lino Fernandez *Major Bergmann *Master Sergeant Ochoa Civilians The Mass Family *Don Teabolo Mass *Édouard Mass *Sayla Mass *Lucifer The Aznable Family *Roger Aznable *Michelle Aznable *Char Aznable The Eschonbach Family *Joseph Eschonbach *Icelina Eschonbach Others *Shu Yashima *Kamaria Ray *Bergamino *Lady Barrie *Yuki Snow *Fang Li *Roselucia Deikun *Tribe Yanomami *Persia *Coaly *Fam Bow *Torenov Y. Minovsky *Pero *Smith *Milly Ratokie *Jill Ratokie *Comilly *Comilly's Mother Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RX-78-01 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-02 Gundam *RX-75 Guntank *RX-77-01 Guncannon (Unit 01) **RX-77-02 Guncannon *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79 GM Long Range Type *RGM-79 GM Custom *RGM-79 GM (Sleggar Law Custom Origin Ver.) *Zaku Cannon Vehicles and Support Units *M72 Lakota *Space Launch *Dragon Fly *Fanfan *FF-4 Toriares *FF-S3 Saberfish *Core Pod *Core Booster *Core Fighter *Type 61 MBT *Fly Manta *Gunperry Transport Plane *Medea Transport Plane *Big Tray-class *Himalaya-class *Columbus-class *Magellan-class *Pegasus-class - (White Base) *Salamis-class Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-01 Mobile Worker *YMS-03 Waff *MS-04 Bugu *MS-05 Zaku I *MS-06 Zaku II **MS-06C Zaku II ***MS-06C-6/R6 Zaku II ****MS-06F Zaku II *****MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type ******MS-06S Char's Zaku II **MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-07B Gouf *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-07 Z'Gok *YMS-15 Gyan *MS-09 Dom *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14 Gelgoog *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type Mobile Armor *MA-08 Big Zam *MSN-02 Zeong *MAN-08 Elmeth *MAN-03 Braw Bro *MA-04X Zakrello *MAX-03 Adzam *MA-05 Bigro *MAM-07 Grublo Vehicles and Support Units *PVN.44/1 Weasel *PVN.4/3 Wappa *Dopp Fighter *W-Com *HT-01B Magella Attack *Magella-Top *Samson *Luggun *Sodon *Sealance *Gattle *Musai-class *Papua-class *Gwazine-class *Zanzibar-class *Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier *Jicco-class *Komusai *Dabude-class *Gallop-class *Jukon-class *Mad Angler-class *Prober-class Side 6 Vehicles and Support Units *Space Boat "Hulke" *TV Space Boat *Rimorchiatore Editions Tankōbon 1. 始動編 ACTIVATION - Release Date: 05月 29日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713453-9 2. 激闘編 FIERCE FIGHTING - Release Date: 07月 23日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713503-1 3. ガルマ編・前 GARMA (Beginning) - Release Date: 11月 22日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713518-5 4. ガルマ編・後 GARMA (End) - Release Date: 03月 20日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713545-1 5. ランバ・ラル編・前 RAMBA RAL (Beginning) - Release Date: 07月 25日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713557-4 6. ランバ・ラル編・後 RAMBA RAL (End) - Release Date: 03月 24日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713611-3 7. ジャブロー編・前 JABURO (Beginning) - Release Date: 07月 23日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713647-6 8. ジャブロー編・後 JABURO (End) - Release Date: 11月 22日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713680-8 9. シャア・セイラ編・前 CHAR & SAYLA (Beginning) - Release Date: 04月 22日 609円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713714-6 10. シャア・セイラ編・後 CHAR & SAYLA (End) - Release Date: 08月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713746-4 11. 開戦編・前 STARTING A WAR (Beginning) - Release Date: 12月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713771-5 12. 開戦編・後 STARTING A WAR (End) - Release Date: 04月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713805-3 13. ルウム編・前 LOUM (Beginning) - Release Date: 07月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713850-9 14. ルウム編・後 LOUM (End) - Release Date: 12月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713883-5 15. オデッサ編・前 ODESSA (Beginning) - Release Date: 05月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713920-6 16. オデッサ編・後 ODESSA (End) - Release Date: 11月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713987-9 17. ララァ編・前 LALAH (Beginning) - Release Date: 06月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-715075-1 18. ララァ編・後 LALAH (End) - Release Date: 12月 24日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-715145-1 19. ソロモン編・前 SOLOMON (Beginning) - Release Date: 6月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-715260-1 20. ロモン編・後 SOLOMON (End) - Release Date: 1月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-715285-4 21. ひかる宇宙編・前 A COSMIC GLOW (Beginning) - Release Date: 7月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-715482-7 22. ひかる宇宙編・後 A COSMIC GLOW (End) - Release Date: 2月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-715601-2 23. めぐりあい宇宙編 ENCOUNTERS IN SPACE - Release Date: 11月 26日 588円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-715770-5 * Ganneta Championship ISBN 978-4-04-715172-7-C0979 Aizouban I. 始動編 ACTIVATION - Release Date: 05月 23日 2625円 : ISBN 4-04-853809-8-C0979 II. ガルマ編 GARMA - Release Date: 06月 21日 2625円 : ISBN 4-04-853963-9-C0979 III. ランバ・ラル編 RAMBA RAL - Release Date: 05月 26日 2835円 : ISBN 978-4-04-854094-0-C0979 IV. ジャブロー編 JABURO - Release Date: 06月 23日 2835円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-854195-4-C0979 V. シャア・セイラ編 CHAR & SAYLA - Release Date: 06月 26日 2835円 : ISBN 978-4-04-854339-2-C0979 VI. 開戦編 STARTING A WAR - Release Date: 07月 26日 2825円 : ISBN 978-4-04-854502-0-C0979 VII. ルウム編 LOUM - Release Date: 02月 26日 2940円 : ISBN 978-4-04-854598-3-C0979 VIII. オデッサ編 ODESSA - Release Date: 08月 26日 3045円 : ISBN 978-4-04-854672-0-C0979 IX. ララァ編 LALAH - Release Date: 02月 25日 3045円 : ISBN 978-4-04-120040-7-C0979 X. ソロモン編 SOLOMON - Release Date: 06月 26日 3045円 : ISBN 978-4-04-120275-3-C0979 XI. ひかる宇宙編 A COSMIC GLOW - Release Date: 09月 21日 3045円 : ISBN 978-4-04-120394-1-C0979 XII. めぐりあい宇宙編 ENCOUNTERS IN SPACE - Release Date: 08月 26日 : ISBN 978-4-04-1017579-C0979 Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin Official Guide Book * 式ガ公イドブック GUIDE BOOK - Release Date: 08月 23日 777円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-713644-1 * 公式ガイドブック2 GUIDE BOOK 2 - Release Date: 01月 26日 798円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-715366-0 * 公式ガイドブック3 GUIDE BOOK 3 - Release Date: 11月 25日 798円 :: ISBN 978-4-04-715600-5 Vertical English HC Release VERTICAL INC. Hardcover Edition *'I: ACTIVATION' - ISBN 978-1-93-565487-2 *'II: GARMA' - ISBN 978-1-93-565488-9 *'III: RAMBA RAL' - ISBN 978-1-93-565497-1 *'IV: JABURO' - ISBN 978-1-93-565498-8 *'V: CHAR & SAYLA' - ISBN 978-1-93-913019-8 *'VI: TO WAR' - ISBN 978-1-93-913020-4 *'VII: BATTLE of LOUM' - ISBN 978-1-93-913067-9 *'VIII: OPERATION ODESSA' - ISBN 978-1-93-913068-6 *'IX: LALAH' - ISBN 978-1-94-122015-3 *'X: SOLOMON' - ISBN 978-1-94-122016-0 *'XI: A COSMIC GLOW' - ISBN 978-1-94-122046-7 *'XII: ENCOUNTERS IN THE VOID' - ISBN 978-1-94-122047-4 Gallery Capa-01.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 1 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-1.jpg Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-2.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 2 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-3.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 3 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-4.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 4 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-5.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 5 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-6.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 6 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-7.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 7 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-8.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 8 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-9.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 9 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-10.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 10 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-11.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 11 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-12.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 12 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-13.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 13 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-14.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 14 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-15.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 15 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-16.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 16 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-17.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 17 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-18.jpeg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 18 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-19.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 19 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-20.jpeg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 20 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-21.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 21 201005000032.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 22 51wC2Q4QjNL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 23 51rQTGDxOAL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Aizōban Collector's Edition book 7 201108000629.jpg|Aizōban Collector's Edition book 9 THE ORIGIN (24).jpg Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 3.jpg|Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 4.jpg|Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 6.jpg File:Ks_gundam_origin_guidebook01.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Guide Book 1 200903000020.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Guide Book 2 201001000130.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Guide Book 3 Originlastshooting.jpg THE-O05_03.jpg THE-O05_45.jpg THE-O05_51.jpg THE-O05_58.jpg THE-O05_64-65.jpg See also Manga *Shuichi Ikeda's "three times fast! Go Char!" yellow to explore *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Casval 0057 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - On the Eve *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Amuro 0082 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Artesia 0083 *Gun-neta Championship *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin MSD: Cucuruz Doan's Island OVA *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin TV Series *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Advent of the Red Comet Variations *Mobile Suit Discovery Trivia *The manga Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin won The Seiun Awards. *Volume IX of the Vertical release of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin was the number one best selling manga of the April 26-May 2, 2015 week, ranking above Akame ga Kill Vol. 2, Naruto Vol. 69 Attack on Titan Vol. 1.Best Sellers - The New York TimesNew York Times Manga Best Seller List - Amime News Network External links *Read Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin on Comic Walker *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin on Kadokawa Shoten *Japanese Releases and their ISBN Numbers References Visual kdk15366.jpg Gundam The Origin (A Origem)3.jpg Gundam The Origin 44.jpg Gundam The Origin 5.jpg kdk15366_1.jpg 1333044224080.jpg a5de5a35.jpg Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 10.jpg 2gundam the origin mechanis.jpg 3gundam the origin mechanis.jpg 4gundam the origin mechanis.jpg 11gundam the origin mechanics.jpg 109221666_tp.jpg 109221624_tp.jpg 17ffffpyta.jpg 18putamerdaaa.jpg gundamace_2009a.jpg 122189252741523959.jpg Imagenseq004.jpg Images21a.jpeg Images23a.jpg Images24a.jpg Images22a.jpg Iieye0004-12516.JPG Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin 7145.jpg 5The origins.jpg 4The origins.jpg 59be27d406ffd238899440ed6ff19983e89e.jpg The Origin Story Guide 18.jpg The Origin Story Guide19.jpg 10The origins.jpg GundamGallery - Gundam Origin 9.jpg GundamGallery - Gundam Origin 11.jpg GundamGallery - Gundam Origin 13.jpg 1344637546364.jpg 1344637490397.jpg 1344636518673.jpg 1344637834270.jpg 1344638219310.jpg 1344638102751.jpg 1344637950689.jpg 1344637911290.jpg 1344636640372.jpg 1344636567157.jpg 1344636472719.jpg News large i-013 na.jpg News large i-012 na.jpg